Pockets Full Of Stones
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: A collection of unrelated Teddy/Lily Luna drabbles.
1. Amelia's Missing, Somewhere Out At Sea

**Welcome to my drabble collection - I'm very very excited about it. :D This will just be assorted Teddy/LilyLuna drabbles that aren't related to each other. Enjoy it - here's the first one! It's called: _Amelia's Missing, Somewhere Out At Sea._**

****()O()O()O()O()

_Time it took us  
To where the water was  
That's what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

()O()O()O()O()

Amelia is missing from all of your photographs.

There is a photograph of you two smiling – her smile just might be a little bit too bitter – and Amelia's missing from it.

()O()

Lily decorated the room in your house in anticipation, and you didn't let her stand on the ladder. Too dangerous, you said. And she stuck her tongue out at you like she was a child and went to putting bedding in the crib instead.

The next week, the two of you are bent over a baby names book, and you just can't agree on anything. She says it will be Teddy if it's a boy, and Eva if it's a girl. But you like Amelia – you could call her Amy.

Lily laughs at you, and the next week you buy her a rocking chair.

Lily laughs with you when you and Rose throw her a surprise party. And she rest her hand on her growing belly and says she can't wait for the next Lupin to enter the world – Teddy or Eva, she insists.

Lily hates surprises, so you find out that the little person inside her is a girl – your daughter. Eva, Lily insists, and you finally back down and agree.

And the day comes and you're going to be a _father_ and you're actually going to be there for your daughter.

But not everything always goes as planned – or maybe it does, and your plans were just off track. The nurse's teary eyed words, and your wife's scream-sob, biting her fist to try and hold back the tears. Your baby girl, handed to you, her body pale bone-blue.

_Amy,_ Lily cries out, holding her daughter, _Amelia._

And Lily doesn't want her baby girl to be buried in the earth forever, so you let her go out into the sea with a crown of flowers on her head.

Your hand is on her quaking shoulders when she finally releases the tears she held back.

()O()

Even years later, when you have other children, Amelia is missing from your photographs.

()O()O()O()O()

**Did you like it? I loved writing it - I love them together. And for once, I didn't write them as breaking up! Yay me! The title comes from the Jon McLaughlin song "Amelia's Missing". Thanks to Jon's song for giving me a name for their baby! If you didn't catch it, the lyrics at the top explain the title, and are the respective property of Florence + The Machine. I'll have another drabble up soon - so hopefully you'll come back and read more? And please review!**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


	2. Meteors Over Shalott

__**Hello there :) Sorry it took me so long to upload. This one's a bit longer. I was reading the poem The Lady Of Shalott and it inspired me. So here you go. The whole thing is a bit of a metaphor and it's kind of weird. But enjoy it anyways. It's called Meteors Over Shalott.**

* * *

_Meteors Over Shalott:_

()O()O()O()O()

_The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,  
Like to some branch of stars we see  
Hung in the golden Galaxy.  
The bridle bells rang merrily  
As he rode down to Camelot:  
And from his blazon'd baldric slung  
A mighty silver bugle hung,  
And as he rode his armor rung  
Beside remote Shalott. _

_All in the blue unclouded weather  
Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,  
The helmet and the helmet-feather  
Burn'd like one burning flame together,  
As he rode down to Camelot.  
As often thro' the purple night,  
Below the starry clusters bright,  
Some bearded meteor, burning bright,  
Moves over still Shalott. _

()O()O()O()O()

Lily lives in her tower of a mind, isolated, gazing over the world, detached.

She spends her days watching – not living, just seeing. Just watching the world move past her and her idealistic towers.

Her and her leaning towers – her unsteady towers.

Her ready-to-topple towers.

And no one can understand how her mind works so they pass her by and her towers just grow higher and higher and further from earth until they lift their faces to heaven and plead to be let in.

_Not yet._

So while the others study spells and move too fast, Lily lives in her own world, and she paints and weaves it how she sees it – maybe it's _wrong_, but how would she know? She's up in her tower beyond the basin of the sky, up in her cathedral where she shouldn't be able to breathe.

And sometimes she's so close to crazy she can almost touch the meteors that jet past her tower.

She just keeps watching the world through her little, round, rose-colored windows.

And then she sees her knight outside the window of her mind-tower.

Teddy somehow blasts his way through the windows of the mind-tower and she wants to get _out_. She wants to escape the prison of her mind and be out in the world where the rest of them live – she wants to be out there where the others are, and live – she's half-sick of the shadows in her sky-basin mind-tower.

And she knows her existence is based in her mind-tower…and something in her will surely break if she leaves but she's never wanted anything so much than to drown in the air of reality – because that's where Teddy is.

So she jumps off her mind-tower and floats away in a boat down the river as the meteors above the tower burn their paths into the sky like a match blazes through paper.

Lily is in the real world – she's living like the rest of them. And it kills her.

Reality kills her.

She just can't take pain and suffering and everyone hurting all the bloody time.

And one day Lily's there and the next day she's underwater, in a cathedral where she couldn't breathe.

Teddy finds her body and he knows she came down from her towers for him. And he pulls her body from the water and he wishes he had been there to stop her from doing what she did.

He wishes he could have stopped her.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't stop her dying any more than he could stop the meteors from setting fire-paths to the stars.

()O()O()O()O()

_Heard a carol, mournful, holy,_  
_Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,_  
_Till her blood was frozen slowly,_  
_And her eyes were darkened wholly,_  
_Turn'd to tower'd Camelot._  
_For ere she reach'd upon the tide_  
_The first house by the water-side,_  
_Singing in her song she died,_  
_The Lady of Shalott._

_Under tower and balcony,_  
_By garden-wall and gallery,_  
_A gleaming shape she floated by,_  
_Dead-pale between the houses high,_  
_Silent into Camelot._  
_Out upon the wharfs they came,_  
_Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,_  
_And around the prow they read her name,_  
_The Lady of Shalott._

_Who is this? And what is here?_  
_And in the lighted palace near_  
_Died the sound of royal cheer;_  
_And they crossed themselves for fear,_  
_All the Knights at Camelot;_  
_But Lancelot mused a little space_  
_He said, "She has a lovely face;_  
_God in his mercy lend her grace,_  
_The Lady of Shalott."_

()O()O()O()O()

* * *

**What did you think? Please review - I'm dying for feedback. The Lady of Shalott is the property of Alfred Lord Tennyson. Please review!**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


End file.
